1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic controls and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a method for operating a communication system and/or control system via a line network equipped with socket outlets in which at least one transmission line is arranged in at least one socket outlet for supplying standardized supply voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for operating a control system of this type is set forth in PCT application WO 89/12950, which employs a thyristor control. In this known method, ignition impulses for the thyristor are transmitted via the transmission line. The thyristor is an essential part of a brightness control for lighting a room. The principle of operation employs the phase intersection control of the thyristor, in which driving takes place differently depending on the timing of a respective ignition impulse of the thyristor. An analog phase signal thus finally controls the thyristor, so that the transmission protocol comprises only a transmission of the ignition impulses. The preset phase position of the ignition impulses, causes a desired brightness of the lighting.
With this known control system, lighting installations in a building can be controlled. However, this is only a small partial area of the overall field of building services management. Besides supply voltage lines and lines for simple control tasks, among other things telephone lines, lines for computer networks, lines for transmitting radio data and lines for transmitting television data are also included in building services management. This known lighting control system thus realizes only a small part of the tasks to be realized in the field of building services management.
The expense for the installation of the known control system and the cited line networks is high. In particular, it is customary to install a separate line network in the rooms of the building for each of these networks. As a result, there are significant material costs, costs of operating time, and, in case of failure, repair costs in each of these line networks.
One aim of the present invention is to provide a simple method for operating a communication system and/or control system that reduces operating expense, materials expense, installation expense and maintenance expense in the field of building services management. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.